This investigation will examine the effects of cesarean childbirth on family interaction and the parent-infant relationship. Fifteen families with medically normal, cesarean delivered infants will be studied when the babies are 3 months and 12 months old. At each age, two observations will be made when mother, father and baby are together, with a third observation of mother and infant or substitute caregiver and infant. Parental interviews will complement the observations. To measure parental perception of infant temperament, parents will be asked to complete a Q sort technique. Between 15 and 25 families with normal, vaginally delivered infants will be selected for comparison purposes from another investigation which uses identical methodology (ZO1 HD 0016 SBS). Data analysis will consist of cross-sectional and longitudinal comparisons of the two groups.